finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Charm (status)
Charm , also known as Entice, is a recurring Status in the Final Fantasy series. A charmed character temporarily fights for the opposing side. In games where it appears, the Charm status is distinct from the Confuse status. It is more dangerous then Confuse as there is usually no way to cure it other then to kill the caster or the victim. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI The status is not named in the game. Entice forces an ally to attack other members. This is one instance where physically attacking the victim does not remove the status. Of particular note, Gau has access to this status through the use of the Rafflesia Rage, through the ability Entice, and no enemy or boss in the game has immunity to said status. A relation of this spell is Overture where the victim does not fight for the opposing side, but instead uses Cover for the caster. Final Fantasy XI Beastmasters and Bards can temporarily take control of monsters, though Beastmasters are more proficient at it. Charm also describes a status effect that can be placed on a player character and is available only to a very limited number of creatures including certain very high level Orcs, Lamiae, Merrow, and Poroggo - albeit in the case of Poroggo the normal status effect will not appear as a charm but instead as a costume, but the player will nevertheless fight on behalf of the bipedal frog. Final Fantasy XII While the Technick Charm causes Confusion, immunity to Charm is calculated separately then if Confusion was cast, with more enemies being immune to Charm. Final Fantasy Tactics Charm causes a character to perceive enemies as allies, and allies as enemies. For instance, a charmed enemy can cast harmful Summon Magic on other enemies. However, the (original) allies of a charmed unit will not perceive it as an enemy. For example, if one of the player's Summoners becomes charmed, they can cast an offensive summon on the player party while charmed, but other units in the party cannot cast an offensive summon on her. If a unit on team A is charmed by a unit on team B, Mimes on team A will not mimic that unit's actions while she is charmed, but Mimes on team B will. The only effect of charming an allied unit is to put that unit under AI control until Charm is removed. Charm can only affect units that are of the opposite gender as the caster. Both genders may also affect monsters with Charm. Physically attacking the victim clears the status. Thieves use the ability Steal Heart to inflict Charm with moderate chance of success. Assassins Celia and Lettie use Allure to charm a male party member, with up to 100% chance of success. Charm lasts for 32 ticks. Invitation makes enemies fight for the player and join with the player party after the battle regardless of their sex. It is an Orator skill and had its name changed to Entice in the ''War of the Lions port. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Charm differs from the Confuse in that units afflicted by Confuse sometimes have a chance to attack enemy units, while charmed units will always fight for the enemy side. Charm can be inflicted by the Archer skill Cupid and the Gunner skill Charmshot. Charm goes away over time, or if the target is attacked physically. Magic attacks do not cure Charm. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Charm differs from the Confuse in that units afflicted by Confuse sometimes have a chance to attack enemy units, while charmed units will always fight for the enemy side. Charm can be inflicted by a Lamia ability, and a Fusilier skill Charmshot. Traps that inflict Charm are sometimes laid throughout a battlefield. Charm can be removed by being hit. Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Gallery Category:Status Effects